Cool Truckings
Cool Truckings is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh season, released on Engines and Escapades. Plot Thomas has arrived at the Transfer Yards to collect some coal, but snow has blocked the line and Duncan is unable to shunt the coal trucks into place. Madge offers to take him to the other side of the yards, and Duncan is winched up. While driving through the countryside, Duncan complains that the journey is boring and Madge is too slow, so she speeds up and drives up a bumpy country lane. Duncan is delighted when Madge starts spraying snow everywhere, even more so when they approach the top of the hill and run down, but ice has covered the road ahead and Madge slips onto the edge of a cliff. Luckily, she is able to reverse back onto the road and they make it safely home. That night, Madge arrives at the sheds to find Duncan has told the other engines, and she sprays the delighted engines with snow. Characters * Thomas * Duncan * Madge * Mr. Percival * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) Locations * Transfer Yards * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the 1993 movie "Cool Runnings". * There were a few differences between the UK and US versions ** In the UK, Duncan says they'll be there by tea time. In the US, it was changed to supper time. ** After Madge sprayed the officer, he says "Oi!". This was absent in the US. * In Germany, this episode is named "Fun on the Road". In the Netherlands it is titled "A Breeze". In Denmark, the title is "Tracks in the Snow". The Norwegian title is "Wheelspin". Goofs * If Madge had a hard time starting pulling Duncan, then how was she able to back up from the cliff with Duncan on her? * When Madge carries Duncan over the bumps, Duncan's cab roof comes off slightly. * With nothing securing Duncan other than Madge's winch, Duncan should have slid off at several points of the journey. * When Madge bursts through the snow bank, there are trees on either side of her, but when she is dangling from the cliff there is nothing there. * Brakevans should have been added to Skarloey and Duncan's trains. * While on Madge, Duncan's siderods change position several times. * Afte Duncan pulling the coal trucks for Thomas, the second to last truck wobbled. Gallery File:CoolTruckingstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:CoolTruckingsUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:CoolTruckings1.png File:CoolTruckings2.png File:CoolTruckings3.png File:CoolTruckings4.png File:CoolTruckings5.png File:CoolTruckings6.png File:CoolTruckings7.png File:CoolTruckings8.png File:CoolTruckings9.png File:CoolTruckings10.png File:CoolTruckings11.png File:CoolTruckings12.png File:CoolTruckings13.png File:CoolTruckings14.png File:CoolTruckings15.png File:CoolTruckings16.png File:CoolTruckings17.png File:CoolTruckings18.png File:CoolTruckings19.png File:CoolTruckings20.png File:CoolTruckings21.png File:CoolTruckings22.png File:CoolTruckings23.png File:CoolTruckings26.png File:CoolTruckings27.png File:CoolTruckings28.png File:CoolTruckings29.png File:CoolTruckings30.png File:CoolTruckings31.png File:CoolTruckings32.png File:CoolTruckings33.png File:CoolTruckings34.png File:CoolTruckings35.png File:CoolTruckings36.png File:CoolTruckings37.png File:CoolTruckings38.png File:CoolTruckings39.png File:CoolTruckings40.png|Mr. Percival File:CoolTruckings41.png File:CoolTruckings42.png File:CoolTruckings43.png File:CoolTruckings44.png File:CoolTruckings45.png File:CoolTruckings46.png File:CoolTruckings47.png File:CoolTruckings48.png File:CoolTruckings49.png File:CoolTruckings50.png File:CoolTruckings51.png File:CoolTruckings52.png File:CoolTruckings53.png File:CoolTruckings54.png File:CoolTruckings55.png File:CoolTruckings56.png File:CoolTruckings57.png File:CoolTruckings58.png File:CoolTruckings59.png File:CoolTruckings61.png File:CoolTruckings62.png File:CoolTruckings63.png File:CoolTruckings64.png File:CoolTruckings65.png File:CoolTruckings66.png File:CoolTruckings67.png File:CoolTruckings68.png File:CoolTruckings69.png File:CoolTruckings70.png File:CoolTruckings71.png File:CoolTruckings72.png File:CoolTruckings73.png File:CoolTruckings74.png File:CoolTruckings75.png File:CoolTruckings76.png File:CoolTruckings77.png File:CoolTruckings78.png File:CoolTruckings79.png File:CoolTruckings80.png File:CoolTruckings81.png File:CoolTruckings82.png File:CoolTruckings83.png File:CoolTruckings84.png File:CoolTruckings85.png File:CoolTruckings86.png File:CoolTruckings87.png File:CoolTruckings88.png File:CoolTruckings89.png File:CoolTruckings90.png File:CoolTruckings91.png File:CoolTruckings10.PNG File:CoolTruckings11.PNG File:CoolTruckings12.PNG File:CoolTruckings13.PNG File:CoolTruckings14.PNG File:CoolTruckings16.PNG File:CoolTruckings15.PNG File:CoolTruckings17.PNG File:CoolTruckings18.PNG File:CoolTruckings19.PNG File:CoolTruckings20.PNG File:CoolTruckings21.PNG File:CoolTruckings22.PNG File:CoolTruckings23.PNG|Skarloey File:CoolTruckings24.png|Thomas and Madge File:CoolTruckings25.png|Skarloey, Mighty Mac, Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rheneas Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes